


Bubbles

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathing, Cheating, M/M, Ryan is totes married, Short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two grown men were not meant to take baths together, but Gavin and Ryan take a shot at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

"Apartment bathrooms were not made for two people, you know," Ryan's hair was slicked back, water droplets hit Gavin's skin every time he moved his head.

"You didn't say no," Gavin grinned to himself, bubbles covered their modesty well enough but it was difficult not to notice when you're sitting between your boyfriend's (lover? Friend's with benefits? They never had that discussion) legs.

"I didn't say yes," As he said it his arms came around and wrapped around Gavin, covering whatever skin he could reach from the cold.

Gavin hummed as he settled deeper into the water. They were sweaty from the day behind them and were not inclined to jump into bed with the dirt beneath their finger nails. Gavin was going to shower, quick so they could settle in front of the TV and waste the rest of the night away. Ryan made an off-handed comment about bathing and it got them here. Two grown men sitting in a too small bath with bubbles.

Ryan reached behind him and grabbed a bar of soap. He pushed himself up so he was sitting properly with his leg and forced Gavin up as well, ignoring the huffs. With lathered hands he ran them down the lad's back, working his muscles with ease. They sat in quiet, the only noise being the water splashing over the sides of the bath and Gavin's occasion sigh. Gavin eventually turned himself around so he was facing the other, while on his knees he cleaned the day away from the older. He smiled and blushed whenever he caught Ryan's eye.

Across the room, by the sink, a phone started to ring.

"Is that mine or yours?" Gavin made to stand anyway, ignoring the cold air as it hit his body and left wet marks on the floor to grab the cell, "It's yours."

He ignored the name blinking on the screen as he brought it over to Ryan. Ryan sat up but made no move to leave the bath, instead making room so Gavin could re join him. He took the phone from the other as Gavin lowered himself into the bath, he took one look at the name and silenced the phone, setting it on the floor and sliding it away.

"Wasn't important?" Gavin mumbled, turning himself away and settling back into Ryan's arms. A nervousness settled over him that he tried to ignore.

Ryan ran a hand over Gavin's damp hair before leaning his head onto it, he huffed and the cold hair made goosebumps raise over his neck, "It can be dealt with later," He whispered.


End file.
